Hajime and Friends!
by Neogu
Summary: Island Mode, and Hajime invited some friends over! Will it be a normal hangout, or another crazy thing?


It was evening, and around the campfire was lighting our faces. Me, Chiaki, Kazuichi, Sonia, Gundham, and Ibuki. The other students went to sleep, or hung out somewhere else. Which is fine, because I invited Kazuichi and Chiaki to be with me. I didn't expect Sonia, Gundham, or Ibuki to come. Speaking of uninvited guests, I spotted one other person.

"Komaeda what the heck, I didn't invite you," I called him out.

He did that nasally, annoying laugh. "Hahaha, but how could I miss out on you guys hanging out! It's like a little kid being with his favourite videogame characters all together!"

I was about to reply, but then suddenly a black-and-white bear was sitting beside him.

"Okay seriously, what are you doing here?" I questioned Monokuma.

"Awwwww, can't a bear just be with people? I get lonely to, ya know!"

Ugh. Maybe if I could just ignore them-

"Oh my!" Sonia exclaimed "I like the design of your eye!"

"I looooove the style!" Ibuki commented, "It's like a cool sword! Or even a banana!"

"Thanks! A little girl with green hair designed my eye for me!" Monokuma howled, "Maybe I should invite her to hang out here sometime!

Chiaki suddenly spoke up, "I came here to have a good time, and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now."

"What Chiaki?" I asked her. She felt attacked?

"Ah, it's nothing," she replied, "It's just some reference to a game."

"So anyway, why'd you invite us here?" Kazuichi asked, "Do you just want to hang out or something?"

"Yeah, you know," I said, "I was bored, so I just wanted to talk with you guys."

Ibuki perked up, "Hey, let's do some scary rituals! Like the Bloody Mary one!"

Kazuichi's eyes became round and... wait, his eyes are so weird right now, "L-let's not do that... Besides we don't have a mirror."

Sonia cut in, "Oh! I know one! It's called 'The Ghost'!"

She explained to us how it works. She said if we all chanted the name of a certain ghost three times, he'll suddenly appear.

Kazuichi's eyes did the thing again. I swear it's the creepiest thing on this island, "I don't want to get cursed so I'll just watch you guys do it."

Sonia pouted "But we need all people present to chant the name! That includes you Monokuma."

Gundham chuckled "Kehehehe, no need to worry you pathetic mortal, for I, Gundham Tanaka shall ensnare this spectre and banish him, to the bowels of Hell!"

Kazuichi calmed down a little. Did Gundham actually make him feel better? Anyways, we all started to chant his name three times.

"Morishige... Morishige... Morishige..."

After the chant, nothing happened. We waited for a few seconds as to expect something to appear, but nothing happened.

Ibuki suddenly talked, "Wait a minute, Hajime, you said the name wrong!"

Oh. Did I? We started it again, this time, with me carefully pronouncing the name.

After the chant, a few seconds passed when suddenly we heard a scream in the distance. At first, it was soft, like it was a sound in our head, but eventually, it turned into a full on shriek.

"nnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!"

A blue, somewhat transparent figure ran by. I got a short glimpse of it. It appeared to be a guy, my age. He was wearing a tattered school uniform and glasses. A few seconds passed by and...

"Well, that was nice and all, but I remembered something cooler than that!" Sonia spoke up. The others murmured as if nothing happened. Come on guys, a real GHOST just appeared! Not even Kazuchi seems upset by this? What?

Sonia removed something from her pockets and showed it to us. It was a piece of paper with a picture of... what?

"It's a funyarinpa!" she chirped, "It grants wishes!"

Kazuchi scratched his head, "What's a funyarinpa?"

Gundham gasped "You don't know what the mighty Funyarinpa is?"

I also asked what a funyarinpa is. Looking at the piece of paper, it's like ink being thrown randomly on paper.

Gundham continued to stare in horror, "How dare you not know the mighty Funyarinpa! Apologize! Apologize to the Funyarinpa!"

What the hell am I supposed to be looking at? It's literally nothing!

Komaeda, however, seems to be humoring him, "Wow! What is the might Funyarinpa!"

He then goes on to this really oddly specific, long story. The Funyarinpa came from another dimension of mind controllers and time travellers. He said that through the Funyarinpa, it saved his girlfriend from a time loop of dying over and over again... Wait, Gundham has a girlfriend? Anyways, the Funyarinpa was eventually captured in a painting, and placed in a ship. It encountered 3 people on the ship. Two were non-believers, and one was a believer. It granted the believer the power to access the past and change time. After that, the incident, it was freed. After wandering through the Earth, it had granted people powers itself. A woman was given strength to use her whip to anyone she pleases without consequences. Another was given a power like a god, however he abused it and ruled over a city with his powers. Gundham was privileged enough to be the Lord of Darkness, but that's another long story to tell. It still wanders around, and apparently, it's here.

"I must say, how did you acquire the mighty Funyarinpa?" Gundham asked.

Sonia responded, "Well, I got it from a spiritual item appraiser. Like you said, I heard you grants wishes!"

Monokuma gasped, "Wow! May I borrow it?"

Sonia handed it over without hesitation, "Sure! As long as you give it back!"

Monokuma cackled, then suddenly ran away.

"Surely, he will return it later." Sonia remarked.

I replied, "I'm pretty sure he won't. I'll tell Monomi later."

Ibuki chirped, "Awwww isn't it cute that Sonia has something that Gundham likes? Come on! Be official already!"

Kazuichi blushed, "H-h-hey! Gundham is too weird to have a normal relationship!"

Sonia looked at him, "Why? He can take care of animals, I'm pretty sure he can take care of animals, correct?"

Gundham also blushed, but more red. He even covered his scarf, "Th-they're not mere animals! They're demons of Hell, not to be taken light of!"

Uh-oh. Love triangle drama. I have to cut this out quick.

"Hey guys! I've heard of this theory that we are all actually one! That there's only one person controlling us, giving us voices, and stuff!"

...Maybe I should not have said that.

Sonia gasped, "Hajime! I did not know you are also a fellow conspiracist!"

Gundham also gasped, "Hajime! Do you, also know the truth?"

Komaeda laughed, "Hahahaha!

Ibuki also gasped. Is everyone gasping at this point? "Hajime! That's supposed to be a secret!"

Chiaki gasped too? Does she know something? I was about to ask her when suddenly, something rustled in the bushes. His ears poked out, until he appeared.

"I used the Funyarinpa to reveal this world's TRUE IDENTITY!" Monokuma howled. He then handed the paper back to Sonia. After a curt thank you, a brilliant light engulfed the entire world. Nothing happened after the light diminished, but everyone felt horrified.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOME GUY IS USING MY VOICE?" I exclaimed, "CHIAKI, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THIS GUY IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

Chiaki bit her lip, "Oops, you guys know that this place is fake, gotta go byeeeeeeee."

She disappeared all of a sudden... Now we're all self-aware... What am I supposed to do?

Gundham smirked, and eventually laughed, "Don't you understand you mere mortal! We overthrow this 'youtuber', and rule the world ourselves!"

I felt compelled to actually do it. Now that we're self-aware, maybe we could escape this game, and search for the real world. Maybe we could meet other people that sounded like me.

But still, I'm rational, and this shit is still bananas.


End file.
